


At the Manor

by wicl93



Series: SebaCiel [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel have now returned to the Manor - so it is time for Ciel to make good on his promise to continue with Sebastian.</p>
<p>WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, underage sex (Ciel is 13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Manor

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Cinematic Record_ **

SUMMARY: Sequel to 'In the Teacher's Bedroom'. Sebastian and Ciel have now returned to the Manor - so it is time for Ciel to make good on his promise to continue with Sebastian.

WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, underage sex (Ciel is 13)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it is the property of Yana Toboso.

* * *

After over a month at Weston College, Ciel was enjoying being back in his own bed, especially after the – private – bath he'd had the night before. He was also glad that he didn't have to hide Sebastian away, although as the thought flitted across his mind, he found himself blushing slightly, pulling the covers up higher to cover his reddened cheeks. He knew the butler would be up any moment to get him out of bed, but he was warm and comfortable and...

Sebastian entered the room, carrying a tray with a pot of tea and a cup and saucer. He set it down beside the bed and then went to open the curtains, letting the bright morning sunlight into the bedroom. Ciel groaned loudly, pulling the covers up higher in an attempt to block himself from the light.

"Young master, it is time to get up, I have brought your morning tea", Sebastian's smooth voice announced. Ciel merely groaned in response, burrowing deeper under the bedcovers. Sebastian sighed, which was usual, but then sat down in the side of the bed, which was decidedly not usual. Ciel peeked out from under the covers.

"You're sitting on the bed", he muttered sleepily, forcing himself to sit up in bed.

"Yes", Sebastian replied simply. Ciel looked at him for a moment before reaching out for the cup of tea Sebastian had poured for him, sipping it.

"Any particular reason you're sitting on the bed?"

"I believe you have been well-rested – we returned from Weston College yesterday morning, and you have bathed and had a good night's sleep – so you are ready to continue, are you not?"

"Continue?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes, young master, do you not remember? The activities in my bedroom at Weston College? You said that we could continue once we returned to the Manor, and I have in fact allowed you some time to rest, while I could have taken your statement to mean an immediate continuation as soon as we had privacy."

"Shouldn't you be telling me about all the work I have to do today?" Ciel asked, referring to their normal morning routine as he became very aware that he was only in a thin nightshirt.

"Well, there are a few things which require you to go into town, but that can wait until this afternoon, and the morning can be spent on...other activities."

Ciel shivered, as Sebastian made it very obvious what these 'other activities' were by speaking in a low seductive voice and leaning towards him. Ciel shook his head, as if clearing it.

"No, we will go into town this morning", he stated. "Dress me", he ordered Sebastian. Sebastian sighed to himself, the visible curse seal in Ciel's right eye ensuring that he did so – although he didn't hesitate to touch as much of Ciel's skin as he could while dressing the young earl for the day.

"And yet you promised that we could continue", Sebastian sighed out loud, as he laced up Ciel's shoes.

"I didn't promise anything", Ciel replied simply, standing up in front of Sebastian, who was still knelt on the floor. Their height difference was painfully obvious at that point, as Sebastian's knelling form was barely shorter than Ciel's standing one.

"Are you certain, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"I didn't promise, I just agreed, and only because I wasn't aware what it was that I was agreeing to", Ciel half-whispered, as Sebastian leaned towards him.

"And your lack of awareness was for what reason?" Sebastian asked, stopping only a few inches from Ciel, looking into his master's eyes.

"Like you don't know", Ciel muttered, breath coming out in puffs, which lightly blew across Sebastian's cheek.

"Hmm", Sebastian hummed, reaching up to run a gloved hand through grey-blue locks.

"Quit it", Ciel muttered half-heartedly, gaze shifting to Sebastian's lips as he instinctively leaned in towards his butler, his demon, wanting those sinful lips against his –

"Ciel! What is the meaning of this?!" came a shout, as the door flew open. Ciel moved backwards quickly, while Sebastian stood up and looked at the intruder, not glaring, but still with an evil look which caused Soma to shiver.

"The young lord has only just risen and dressed", Sebastian stated.

"Oh...well...I still want an answer! You quit school without telling me?!"

"Y-you can just stay until you graduate, right?" Ciel asked, his mind still catching up to the situation. "It'll be a good way to learn about British society", he added, trying to pay attention to Soma, not to the look he had seen on Sebastian's face, the way those eyes had briefly glinted red when they were interrupted, the barely visible anger... Ciel had to restrain himself from sighing at the thought, forcing himself to focus on the conversation with Soma.

"But it's so boring if you're not there! Besides, their teachings are far too easy! I learnt these things when I was a child!"

"T-That's absurd", Ciel stated.

"It's a school only for the exceptionally gifted and royalty", Sebastian added.

"That's right", came a voice from the door. Sebastian and Ciel turned to see Agni enter. "The court professors pride themselves on the Prince's brilliance!" Agni added.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, the young man avoiding his gaze. Sebastian could see that Ciel was annoyed at their interruption, but he knew nothing could be done other than to escape. He mentioned how he had seen Agni at the school, knowing that Soma would have something to say about it, and he was correct, as the two of them started arguing, allowing Sebastian and Ciel the opportunity to slip away, joining the servants for their trip into town.

* * *

Ciel was sitting on a chair in a perfume shop in town, which was selling his company's perfume. Bard, Mey-Rin and Finnian were standing around him while Snake was sat on the floor behind the chair. Earlier on they had heard a crash outside and Sebastian had gone out to look, and had been gone for some time.

"Where is he?!" Ciel asked, arms folded in annoyance.

"He sure is taking a long time..." Finnian added thoughtfully. They heard a commotion from outside, and suddenly a massive throng of women rushed in to buy the perfume of Ciel's company. It seemed like they were all going to be trampled, and they were all jostled around a lot, before Ciel found himself lifted off the ground by Sebastian, who had the unicorn costume on his bottom half.

"What is with that getup?!" Ciel asked, as Sebastian carried him away from the throng of women and into a back room. He set Ciel down on a pile of boxes before explaining his absence:

"That scream earlier...I thought I recognised it", Sebastian began. "It was Miss Irene Diaz. I made a deal with her in exchange for helping out."

"You were out doing that...?!" Ciel asked, dumbfounded.

"How could I be the Phantomhive butler if I can't even double the sales of our new product?" Sebastian asked slyly, winking at Ciel. Ciel looked away, trying to hide the blush that threatened to take over his face at the look on Sebastian's face, the sly smugness coupled with the wink...

"Is everything okay, young master?" Sebastian asked innocently, as if he was completely unaware of the thoughts he was putting in Ciel's mind. He stepped closer: "You seem a little flushed, are you unwell?" he asked, reaching out to feel Ciel's forehead.

"I'm fine!" Ciel said in annoyance, swatting Sebastian's hand away. "And will you get out of that stupid costume?!" he added. Sebastian slipped out of the bottom half of the unicorn costume, revealing his usual uniform underneath. Ciel forced himself to hide the annoyed whine that threatened to emerge, as his hopes that Sebastian would be wearing considerably less beneath the costume were dashed.

"Are you sure you aren't unwell, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, leaning into Ciel and grasping his chin. He forced Ciel to look at him, one blue eye meeting two red ones, as he continued: "Or were you just hoping I was wearing little to no clothing beneath the costume?" he asked deviously, smirking as the blue eye in front of him darkened with desire.

"Of course not", Ciel said, closing his visible eye and jerking out of Sebastian's hold.

"We'll see", Sebastian muttered. Ciel opened his eye to look at his demon-butler, intending to ask him what he meant by that comment, but was distracted as a pair of cool lips settled over his. Ciel had no time to react before they were removed, as Sebastian turned to go back into the shop. "I believe we should rejoin the others, young master", he stated, his back to Ciel.

"Since when do you give the orders?" Ciel huffed.

"Did you want to remain back here then?" Sebastian asked slyly. Ciel couldn't hide his blush this time, as Sebastian walked over to him in what he swore was the most seductive way possible, leaning down to look at Ciel closely. "Did you want more of that?" Sebastian asked, leaning in close to Ciel. The young earl recognised the challenge Sebastian was placing before him and rose to meet it, leaning up to capture Sebastian's lips with his own. He groaned as Sebastian reached around him, pulling the smaller body closer, as Ciel arched his back, looking for more contact, even as Sebastian deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a noise from behind them. Sebastian pulled back abruptly, turning around just as a man, clearly a reporter, rushed out of a back door and into the street. Sebastian looked back at Ciel, flushed and panting slightly, and before he was even ordered to, he became determined to kill the man who had seen Ciel that way, a sight which was reserved for his eyes alone.

"Go", Ciel muttered, and Sebastian went. Ciel folded his arms, sitting and waiting in the storage room as he had been doing earlier in the shop, only he was now decidedly less comfortable, sitting on boxes with a growing...problem in his trousers. "Hurry up, Sebastian", he muttered to himself.

"My Lord?"

"That was quick", Ciel stated, looking up as his demon-butler returned. "I assume you ensured that you would not be found out and that you removed him at a reasonable distance from this place? It would not be particularly useful for advertising if he were too close by."

"Of course, young master", Sebastian replied, bowing. As he did so, Ciel noticed that he was holding something.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Ah, this is a new type of camera, much more portable it seems", Sebastian replied. "And, as much as I would like the contents, the drawback to its design is that the images can only be developed at the factory, so..." Sebastian trailed off, conclusively ending his sentence by crushing the camera between his hands, before discarding the pieces in a bin in the corner.

"I assume that acquiring that information is the reason it took you so long to kill one ordinary human?"

"Perhaps we should rejoin the others, young master?" Sebastian suggested, although Ciel noticed the smirk on the demon's face as he turned to return to the shop, where the servants were waiting to return to the Manor with them.

* * *

Elsewhere, a redheaded shinigami was silently complaining to himself about how boring his job was lately, particularly the tedious Cinematic Records of the souls he had been collecting, most of which seemed to be completely boring people. As he stepped over to the recently deceased body and looked at him, he assumed it would be more of the same, and found that, while a reporter, the man's life was actually fairly boring, but when he came to the death of the reporter, he watched the Record much more closely:

_**"I believe we should rejoin the others, young master."** _

_**"Since when do you give the orders?"** _

_**"Did you want to remain back here then? Did you want more of that?"** _

_**The memories now got clearer, as the reporter managed to look at the people whom he had only been eavesdropping on up until this point. It seemed that the reporter had followed one of the men back here after he had rescued a famous actress, but was now seeing something much more scandalous, as he peered around the boxes to see a tall man leaning over a much shorter figure, a boy he realised. The man leaned in close, and the boy arched towards him, kissing him and groaning as he was pulled tighter against the man. As the kiss deepened, the reporter made a noise of surprise at the scene before him, as he recognised the boy to be a noble. Unfortunately, this noise was heard by the two people he was spying on, and the few pictures he had got were soon taken from him. Although he ran out as soon as he had been noticed, the red-eyed man soon caught up to him, grabbing him and running through London so fast it seemed almost as though they had teleported to a backstreet in the East End.** _

_**"You saw something you should not have seen."** _

_**"I-I w-won't tell anyone, honest! And here, you can have the camera, you have to send the thing back to the factory to have it developed anyway! Please d-don't hurt me!" he begged, falling to his knees in the grimy alley.** _

_**"Humans always beg at the end, don't they?" the red-eyed man asked, before a smirk and a quick swipe of black claws ended the man's life.** _

Grell stared at the record, not believing it. Sebastian...and that brat...

"Oh, there's no way Sebas-chan would do that to me!" he declared dramatically. "Although the look on his face when he ended this human's life..." he sighed, almost lovingly. "Why would he do anything with that brat when I am so willing to be his Juliet?! I will have to investigate further..."

* * *

That night, Sebastian was helping Ciel get ready for bed. Ciel was sitting on the bed as Sebastian removed his shoes and socks and began unbuttoning his shirt, when he suddenly asked:

"Why did you have a problem with me seeing that magazine Bard wanted but not with me knowing you'd killed someone?"

"Surely you would have ordered his death, young master, and besides, you are far to young to be seeing women in such compromising positions", Sebastian replied calmly, as he helped Ciel slip out of his upper garments and then began removing Ciel's lower garments.

"That's not the point, why did you cover my eyes as if I am a a child? It's not like I don't know the sort of things which would be in those books."

"Really, young master? And how did you acquire this knowledge of women?" Sebastian asked slyly. Ciel blushed and turned away, suddenly realising he was wearing only his underwear as Sebastian stood up and picked up Ciel's nightgown.

"Shut up, it's not like that, I just know what sort of things would probably be in them, it's just the stuff people do on their wedding night, right?"

"My Lord, without first-hand knowledge I doubt you can fully understand the content." Ciel scoffed in reply, recalling the events at school which confirmed he had first-hand knowledge, and that Sebastian was well aware of it. He stood up to allow Sebastian to remove his underwear, and his nightgown was soon slipped on over his head. He then sat back on the bed, as Sebastian reached towards the buttons of the nightgown on his chest, presumably to fasten them. However, his hand instead slipped inside the soft fabric, fingers teasing Ciel's chest.

"Sebastian..."

"As I said, you cannot fully understand the content without first-hand experience – which I am more than willing to provide, if you so order..."

"I already have it, don't you remember?"

"Ah, but not of everything, young master, and you were the one who mentioned activities generally reserved for one's wedding night..."

Outside, Grell moved through the trees, before landing in front of the manor. He looked up at the manor, wondering which window he would need to look through to see his darling Sebas-chan, before jumping up to the side of the building, looking in through a number of windows before reaching the one leading into the master bedroom. As he looked through the window, despite the single candle illuminating the room, he could still clearly see that the stupid Phantomhive brat was sitting on the bed, back to the window, but past him he could make out Sebastian's form, knelt on the floor, doing up Ciel's nightgown – or so the redheaded shinigami believed. He jumped through the window, glass smashing and clattering to the floor around him as he stood there. The second the glass broke, Sebastian had jumped to his feet, pushing Ciel behind him.

"Oh Bassy, it's so good to see you again!" Grell said dramatically. "I collected a soul today, of a man you killed, and the look on your face as you did it made my heart flutter!"

"Couldn't have given him a heart attack?" Ciel muttered from behind Sebastian, so only the demon could hear. Sebastian smirked, recognising the jealousy underneath Ciel's usual annoyed tone.

"Not that I believe what he supposedly saw you doing with that damn brat", Grell continued.

"Then why do you believe I killed him?" Sebastian asked. "And, in any case, why are you here?"

"For you, obviously, my darling Sebas-chan!" Grell exclaimed, putting his hand to his chest. "I know that Romeo is supposed to come to Juliet, but I don't mind if you want to adapt the story."

"How about adapting it so that Juliet dies now?" Ciel muttered again, causing Sebastian to smirk again, especially as Ciel seemed to have forgotten that his eye-patch had been removed, so Sebastian was free to take that as an order to exterminate the shinigami in front of them.

"So, what do you say, Sebas-chan? How about we go to your room –"

"I do so hate being interrupted during sex", Sebastian said, sighing to himself. "And, when I am interrupted during any such activities...well, you must have seen the body earlier when you took that man's soul, and that was just a photo of a kiss, what do you think I can do for what you just saw through the window?"

"What I just saw through the window?" Grell asked, not understanding. "What did I see?"

Sebastian shook his head, before going over to the shinigami, picking him up, and tossing him out the window like a rag doll, hearing a satisfying crunch as he hit the floor. Sebastian made to follow, but Ciel stopped him:

"Don't."

"Young master –"

"You don't need to", Ciel stated, joining Sebastian at the smashed window and looking down to the garden below, where the servants had rushed outside at the sound, and looked upwards, seeing the two figures standing at the window. Ciel nodded to them that everything was fine, and they returned to their rooms, leaving only Ciel and Sebastian watching as William dragged Grell away, muttering something about having to keep him on a tighter leash. As Grell looked up to the window, Ciel smirked at him, before pulling Sebastian down into a heated kiss.

"That'll show him", Ciel muttered evilly, as the two shinigami disappeared from view.

"But I was planning on taking your earlier words as an order, and getting rid of such a nuisance, preferably in some sort of final way that would prevent him bothering us again", Sebastian sighed, eyes glowing red. "Never mind – now, young master, I believe it would be best if you slept elsewhere tonight, and I will get the window fixed first thing tomorrow..."

Ciel looked at him for a moment, before returning to sit on the bed, as if thinking.

"You do realise that you are mine from that...kiss, right?"

"Of course, my Lord. As I have said many times before, I will remain by your side until the very end", Sebastian responded, kneeling down on one knee and placing his hand across his chest, as he usually did when making such a statement. Ciel looked at him for a moment, before standing up from the bed, pulling back the covers, and sliding into the bed.

"Young master, the window –"

"It's June, so it's fairly warm, and the covers are still reasonably thick. But if you're that worried for my warmth, why don't you provide a bed-warmer?" Ciel asked, flushing red.

"And what exactly did you have in mind, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, if it's not obvious, then don't bother", Ciel replied.

"Did my actions in removing that shinigami arouse you, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, smirking at Ciel.

"You hardly removed him, you just tossed him out of the window", Ciel pointed out, burrowing deeper under the covers.

"I apologise, young master, you are clearly cold", Sebastian stated, sliding into the bed next to Ciel and pulling the covers around them both.

"You're still fully dressed", Ciel said.

"Did you want me wearing less clothes?"

"Well, it's not like you go to bed fully dressed, right?" Ciel asked.

"Actually, my Lord, I don't sleep."

"Well, take something off anyway, at least your shoes for goodness' sake."

"Perhaps you would like to assist me?" Sebastian joked. Ciel turned to glare at him, but his glare had no effect on the demon-butler, or at least not the one Ciel seemingly desired, as it only served to make Sebastian desire Ciel even further.

Sebastian got back out of the bed, slowly but efficiently removing the layers of his clothing, folding them and placing them on a chair on the other side of the room. He pretended not to notice the intense gaze, which was watching every single movement, watching every single item of clothing being removed, until Sebastian was wearing only a thin undershirt and his underwear, as well as his usual gloves. He slid back into the bed behind Ciel, looping an arm around the young man's waist and pulling him backwards, so his chest was flush against Ciel's back.

"What're you doing?" Ciel asked in annoyance.

"My Lord, in order to keep you warm, at least some form of bodily contact is required, yes? Besides, given your responses to my teasing, not to mention the slight problem that appears to have befallen you, perhaps I am not close enough?"

"I'm more than warm enough with you just being in the bed, you don't need to grope me, and what problem?" Ciel asked, rolling over to glare at Sebastian. Sebastian avoided the urge to shiver in pleasure at Ciel's anger, enjoying the look on Ciel's face,  _as if I don't know that he wants it,_ Sebastian added to himself.  _As if I can't see the desire poorly hidden beneath that glare..._

"This problem", Sebastian replied, trailing a hand down to grip the hard flesh between Ciel's legs through the thin fabric of the young man's nightshirt.

"I should have figured that's all you'd want", Ciel muttered, pulling away from Sebastian's hold and rolling over again, so that his back was to Sebastian.

"My Lord?"

"Like I said, I know what people do on their wedding night, and that's what you want from me, right?"

"It's not quite the same –"

"Because we're both men, yeah, I did figure as much, just like I know where you want to put it, and it's not happening, no matter how much I may enjoy kissing you-mmph!" Ciel slapped his own hand over his mouth, only just registering what he had admitted.

"Young master, if you find those things pleasurable, just as you enjoyed what we did in my quarters at Weston College..."

"This is different though, isn't it?"

"Perhaps, but if you recall, you did enjoy the feeling of something inside you then. Granted it was only three of my fingers, but if you enjoyed that..."

"You expect me to believe that it will feel good?" Ciel asked in disbelief, looking back over his shoulder at the demon grinning behind him.

" 'Good'? Hardly something as low down as 'good'", Sebastian scoffed, edging closer to the young earl. He slipped his arms around Ciel, again pulling him against his chest, as he whispered into Ciel's ear: " 'Good' is hardly even an adequate word to describe the pleasure I can give to you." Ciel shivered against him, and although Sebastian knew it was from pleasure not cold, he took the opportunity to roll Ciel over so that he was lying on top of the demon, and was able to burrow his face into Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian –"

"The intense feeling I can give you is impossible to put into words", the demon continued, running his hands down Ciel's back to grope at the smooth globes of Ciel's ass through the thin nightgown. Ciel moved against him, his hardness pressing against Sebastian's stomach, causing the demon-butler to lick his lips in anticipation. "But what we did at the school is nothing compared to what I could do to you now – that is, if you allow me to do so", Sebastian said.

Ciel appeared to be thinking for a moment, although in actuality he was enjoying the feeling of long fingers squeezing his ass, while firm stomach muscles were pressed against his hard cock. He opened his eyes, looking up at Sebastian with a bi-coloured gaze, before replying:

"Do it, take me", he whispered. Sebastian smirked down at him.

"I hope you realise that I am taking that as an order", he warned, before flipping Ciel onto his back.

"I'm counting on it", Ciel muttered, knowing the demon could hear him as he settled on his hands and knees over Ciel, before leaning down over the smaller frame to capture Ciel's lips in a heated kiss.

Ciel groaned and fisted his hands in Sebastian's hair, thrusting up against him. Sebastian's hands gripped his ass tighter, massaging the firm globes, before pushing up the night gown to grope at Ciel's bare skin.

"Gloves", Ciel gasped, as Sebastian leaned down to nip at his neck.

"My Lord?"

"Gloves – off", Ciel clarified, panting for breath already. Sebastian grinned and sat up, straddling Ciel as the younger male pushed his body upwards, pressing their hardened cocks together. Sebastian looked down at him with a seductive gaze, before removing his gloves with his teeth, tossing them across the room.

"I apologise, I should have discarded them with the rest of my clothing. Now then, if you must insist on bucking against me like that – " Sebastian began, pinning Ciel's hips to the bed, " – then I will just have to be more firm with you, young master", he continued, mouth sliding around the words 'young master' as if it was the most erotic thing he had ever said. Ciel groaned again, trying to push himself upwards, but Sebastian's hands were holding him firmly against the bed.

"Sebastian, touch me", he begged, nightgown riding up to reveal his hard cock jutting upwards, pressed against Sebastian's underwear. Sebastian grinned down at him:

"I am touching you", he stated innocently.

"I ordered you to take me, now hurry up and – ah!" Ciel cut himself off as a finger slid unexpectedly into his hole, while a wet tongue licked a strip up the underside of his cock. Ciel hadn't even noticed Sebastian's weight move down the bed, but he found himself beyond caring, as another finger slipped inside him, alongside the first, scissoring his hole open as his cock was encased in Sebastian's hot mouth.

Ciel moaned loudly, hips jutting upwards into a warm mouth and then downwards onto the invading fingers. Sebastian slung his other arm across Ciel's waist, holding him still as a third finger entered the virgin hole, stretching Ciel open. He released Ciel's cock with a soft but obscene 'pop'.

"Are you enjoying yourself, young master?" he asked.

"Ah! Sebas-urgh, yes! More!" Ciel practically screamed, as the three fingers thrusting in and out of him found his prostate, and began pressing against it relentlessly.

"So greedy", Sebastian said, shaking his head. "But I suppose, in this instance, giving you what you want will satisfy me as well, will it not?"

He received no answer, not that he was expecting much of one, although he did get a whine as his long fingers slid out of Ciel's reddened hole. He sat up, kneeling between Ciel's spread legs, looking down at his handiwork. Ciel's face was fleshed, the redness extending downwards across his chest, which was slick with sweat. The young man's cock was glistening with saliva, precome copiously dripping from the tip, as it jutted upwards across Ciel's stomach. His hole was reddened, stretched open, invitingly, so invitingly, and Sebastian was not going to deny either his master or himself. He practically ripped off his shirt and underwear, tossing them onto the floor, before taking his cock in his hand and guiding it towards the welcoming hole in front of him.

Ciel groaned as he felt the head enter his hole, pressing in slowly. He knew Sebastian was large, he had expected nothing less of a demon – of his demon – but he also knew Sebastian wouldn't allow him to come to any harm. This meant that there was virtually no pain, although it was a little uncomfortable, as Sebastian slid his long, thick cock inside Ciel, only stopping when he could go no further.

"Sebastian, want you all the way in", Ciel groaned, either not knowing or not caring how needy he sounded at that point.

"You're too tight, young master", Sebastian groaned in reply, before thrusting slowly in and out of the tightness surrounding him. Ciel tried to argue, but was unable to do so, as Sebastian moved in and out of him, hitting his prostate on every thrust.

Sebastian groaned as he pressed himself in and out of the inviting body spread beneath him. Although Ciel was still so tight, he was loosening, and with each thrust a little more of Sebastian's length penetrated him, until his entire cock was encased in the welcoming heat of the tight hole. Sebastian reached his arms around Ciel's waist, pulling the young man upwards to straddle his cock, slipping impossibly deeper inside the lithe young body.

"Young master, roll your hips", he ordered. Had Ciel been aware of the situation, he would likely have refused to be ordered around, but his lust-clouded mind didn't register this, and he did as Sebastian ordered, rolling his hips and bouncing on Sebastian's lap. The bed beneath them bounced as well, moving with them as if the bed itself was trying to increase the pleasure of the two men on it. Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's firm chest, using it as leverage to bounce faster, rapidly rising and sinking onto the strong lap beneath him. Sebastian looked into the bi-coloured, dilated eyes, as Ciel moaned and bounced faster and faster.

As both men neared their climax, Ciel pushed on Sebastian's chest, causing the demon to fall backwards onto the bed. Ciel moved over him, thrusting up and down, but now on his hands and knees over Sebastian, who pushed his body upwards to meet each downwards thrust of the younger man, hands gripping Ciel's waist as Ciel's smaller ones remained on his chest. Ciel moaned more and more, still increasing his pace continuously, scratching lines into Sebastian's chest with his nails. All too soon he reached his peak, throwing his head back and screaming as he came in ribbons, painting Sebastian's bare stomach with long strips of come. As Ciel tightened even further around him, Sebastian moaned as well, spilling himself inside the abused hole that was now holding him in a vice-like grip.

As Ciel came down from his high, he slumped forwards, Sebastian's softening cock sliding from his abused hole as he fell onto the demon's chest. Sebastian rolled them over, still feeling the aftershocks himself. Ciel started to doze off, but was still aware of the demon-butler moving around, cleaning them up and redressing Ciel in his nightgown and himself in his own underwear, before sliding under the covers. He wrapped his arms around the young earl, holding Ciel close against his chest, with the covers wrapped tightly around them both. Ciel could feel the heartbeat against him, Sebastian's heart beating steadily, although part of him knew it was fake, an illusion, that Sebastian didn't really have a heart... _he's a demon, and he's only after my soul,_ Ciel reminded himself.  _I don't know what this is, why he's doing this, but it feels good, for both of us I guess. I suppose the pleasure is worth it, even if he will take my soul one day soon, even if he will still do that...nothing's changed, this is just for the pleasure, I'm not suddenly going to have a future – he's a demon, he won't change his mind, won't miss out on having my soul just for something as fleeting as this, I'm sure of it._ Ciel's thoughts continued along this line, even as he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Sequel? Do you want a part 3? Perhaps based on Ciel's thoughts at the end?**


End file.
